Memories Last Forever
by Zatch
Summary: She had lived a peaceful life. Until that fateful day. Now after escaping the vermin crew, the ferret thirsts vengance on the her greatest foe.
1. Long ago

_It all seemed so distant now…that day long ago on the island. Everyone had lived there, peacefully, the land never darkened by war. Palm trees glistening in the everlasting ruby sun. Simple shacks dotted the land, gardens skirting around them, full of ripe fruits such. Every creature on the island, mostly ferrets, were simple and kind. Peace seemed like it would last forever on the island until a sickening red sail appeared on the horizon._

_ A mighty ship glided to the tiny island, like some horrible bird of prey. All the island inhabitants peered out of windows, perplexed. Most had ever seen a ship before, because the small island was so far away from everything. The horrible thing ground to a halt on the golden shore. The males gathered what meager weapons they had: sharpened sticks, rakes, palm fronds and the like. They stood protectively in front of the females, elders and little ones. The ship seemed quite empty really; nobeast seemed to be on the decks. This caught the prepared males off guard. They slowly approached it. This is what the hidden rat, peering in-between the ship rails had been waiting for. _

_Suddenly rats, stoats, weasels, foxes and ermine flooded from the craft and charged at the island inhabitants, armed to the teeth. The tiny band of males took another step forward, signaling the others to run immediately. It was too late for most, struck down by arrows and spears. The others that managed to escape from the shore continued to run their fastest but were caught up by vermin and slain easily. The males who had stayed behind tried to hold the vermin up had been long since slain by superior weapons. _

_Confusion was everywhere but one ferret mother clutching a little one hardly more then a babe managed to get to safety. She hastily hid the small beast in a bundle of blankets when suddenly the door burst down. A fat searat stood framed in the doorway. Was armed with a vicious scimitar and was garbed in a filthy red tunic. He was at the head of a small band of vermin from the hoard, who leered at the mother and young one viciously from behind their captain. The mother screamed and tried to protect the precious bundle but was slain by a single slash of the scimitar. The searat gave a harsh grinding laugh and picked up the ferretbabe by the scruff as the band plundered the home. "Haharr, ye'll make a fine oarslave my little beauty!" He threw the young one in a dirty sack of the small home's possessions and slung it over his shoulder. He indicated the next house and left the destroyed place that once housed a happy family._

_ The island was soon in complete ruins; the ferretbabe was the only survivor of the tragic day. The tiny thing whimpered from within the moldy sack. Suddenly with a sudden lurch, the sack was thrown onto the ship. It thudded on the deck with considerable force, but like most babes would, this one did not cry. It just peered through the sack material at the island it would never see again. The wrecked houses in flames, carcasses strewn about everywhere…a picture the young one would never forget._

But that was so long ago.

_A/N: Eep! This is my first fanfic. I've been thinking it up for awhile. Don't go crazy if it isn't that good! There are a lot of parts in this that I have to improvise really. I hope you enjoy, I like how this is starting! Also, I am aware that I don't describe much in this chapter; you have to wait for that. ;)_


	2. On the Bloodsail

Zatch blinked and shook her head, why was she dwelling on the past? She had a ship to steer. Zatch had become a fine ferret. She had sleek brown fur with patches of black. Her steely gray-blue eyes (With a small swirl of bloodred in them) focused on the distance. Zatch was smarter than most vermin, swift and stealthy. She could outwit and outfight every dunce on that floating log they call a ship. She snorted with concealed laughter and let her gaze fall on her powerful tattooed paw clutching the tiller. She was the steerbeast of the _Bloodsail_, but also a valued warrior in the crew. She had started as an oarslave. She saw many beasts come and go yet she somehow managed to survive though those dark years. Until Bladeclaw noticed she had some talents and threw her into the crew, training her in weaponry himself. In her free paw she clutched her deadly double-ball flail. She was amazingly skilled with the odd weapon, one could say as skilled as Martin was with his sword. And stowed in her eelskin belt was a fine dagger . for closer range. Amber hilted with a sapphire pommel stone and a slightly triangular blade, much like the knife of the Taggerung in much later times. Zatch had been taught the art of these weapons her entire life until student slowly surpassed teacher and she became the best fighter on the ship. She was garbed in a loose sky-blue tunic and sported a golden medallion that she had found on the coast of some far off island on a plunder trip. It had some sort of odd script on it that Zatch never really bothered with.

She swung the tiller around; they were heading to some place called Mossflower. She sighed moodily, another plunder trip. Zatch had been dragged to many of these and found much less joy in them than the others. Fight a pack of simple unarmed beasts, no fun or challenge in that. But maybe it was also because she was not like other vermin. She was not evil or cruel, and definitely not a coward. She was as brave and as powerful as any badger lord. But "goodbeasts" seemed to suspect that every vermin was the same. Zatch chuckled, if this were so she would have drowned herself long ago. Who would want to be like that idiot captain that ran that leaky tub? She gazed out at the endless stretches of sea. It was a beautiful day. The sky was a stunningly fine blue, distant seabirds were wheeling and calling around the mainmast. Zatch looked at the endless waves, carrying the large ship easy as a feather. She couldn't resist a smile at the wonderful day, though found herself wishing that she didn't have to spend it all plundering. Zatch heaved a sigh and gazed across the deck, spotting a large figure lumbering towards her.

She rolled her eyes, there was the old dunce now. Captain Bladeclaw was as big as ever. The fat rat was still armed with his old scimitar, which he never seemed to plan on cleaning. Nearly every inch of the dirty blade was badly bloodstained. It's bone hilt was notched with the lives it took. Bladeclaw was known and feared by his skill with the blade. He was, of course, still wearing that filthy red tunic which was now shockingly disgusting. (Zatch winced slightly at the sight of it.) He, of course, always had his trusty weasel Rogrol with him. Rogrol was an odd type indeed. He was stunted and never walked on two paws, but on all fours. Rogrol also never seemed to talk at all, yet somehow offered Bladeclaw advice. Zatch knew if not for Rogrol, the cap'n wouldn't be nearly as successful as he was; perhaps Rogrol just talked to him in secret. Zatch rolled her eyes and threw a lazy salute.

"Ahoy there me dear, auld cap'n! How can I help yer on this fine day?"

Bladeclaw looked at her stupidly, then blinked and smiled clumsily, showing crooked black teeth. He threw and arm around Zatch's shoulder (She shivered in disgust) and replied: "Ahoy me best matey Zatch, we're nearin' the shores o' Mossflow'r. Then we're a-headed to Redwall 'Abbey. 'Tis said there's a wunnerful treasure hidden with'n them great red walls. Haharr, it's everybeast's dream to own such a fortress. And all that stands atween that fortress and us is a few country bumbkins that dwell within the place! So ferret I want you ter fight your best when we get there, y'ear? Show 'em no mercy!"

Zatch ground her teeth visibly, she hated the captain above all else yet somehow managed to control herself from killing him, "Oh I hears yer cap'n, don't you worry."

The captain gave another toothy smile, Zatch clapped a paw to her nose, the captain's breath was as bad as ever. "Good matey, good. I knows yer wont let old cap'n Bladepaw down." And with that he lumbered off, Rogrol scurrying in his wake. Zatch was completely unexcited about this news. She knew he would just get this "treasure" all to himself. But she didn't care anyway, what did she need with treasure anyway. All she wanted was to be free and get away from the _Bloodsail_, Cap'n Bladeclaw and the whole stinking crew. She rolled her eyes again, that would be the day.

A/N: Haha, Chapters 1 and 2 updated. I was at Ocracoke so I couldn't update. Chapter 3 is coming soon.


End file.
